Romance Within The Ranks
by Kannami
Summary: M for possible lemon/lime & Violence. Roy&Riza are sent on a diplomatic undercover mission. Will their close quarters allow feelings to blossom? What happens when a tragic accident happens & they get caught? can they overcome the obsticals?
1. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Ok so I am way rusty, I haven't written a fanfiction in forever. Please be nice, the format, grammar and punctuation will get better as I go. Not being in school blows. I think my IQ has dropped substantially. My apologies if this story blows hard, I haven't read/watched/cosplayed or even thought about FMA since mid-2006. I recently started to want to get back into it. So I am re-reading it as I write my little story. The original anime sucks so I am not bothering to re-watch it. If you notice any of the cast breaking character too much or if I kill their names let me know and I will fix it ASAP. I am not a noob just a lazy bastard. Please write me reviews with how I can improve my writing or flow. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading my fiction.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (Full metal Alchemist) I simply own this fictional story that happens to have its characters in it. _

Rated "m" just in case. There may or may not be a lemon. I will be sure to make a note of it on the chapter before it happens in consideration to my younger readers.

**Setting the Scene: It takes place in no particular time era during the manga or anime. This fiction is loosely based off the manga.**

**Romance within the Ranks**

**Chapter 1**

**The Adventure Begins**

**Central Headquarters**

Her heels clicked together as she brought her hand over her eye in a salute. "Stand at ease Lieutenant Hawkeye." She was nervous; it was uncommon to be pulled into General Grumman's office, even if he was indeed her grandfather. The General smiled as the door behind the sharpshooter opened. "Ah! At last, Colonel Mustang, Now we can finally begin." The Flame alchemist stood next to his first Lieutenant and saluted. "At ease Mustang." The general readjusted himself in his seat and folded his arms on top of his desk. "I am sending the two of you out on an undercover mission." The old man shuffled through some paperwork before handing each of them a packet. "Recently in Drachma, Women have been going missing left and right. The people of Drachma are nervous and suspicions are leaning towards alchemists. They are in a state of unrest and if Amestris sits back and does nothing while their women go missing, it could endanger the already shaky peace treaty we have with them." The old General sighed. "Right now they will not let us or any foreigners into the country to investigate. That's why we are sending you in undercover as two Drachma citizens."

"SIR!" Roy snapped his heels together. Grumman nodded as if to tell him to continue. The flame alchemist then cleared his throat. "How are we going to fool their government, without the official passports and birth certificates required for crossing the border?" Grumman grinned.

"I was hoping you would ask Colonel. " He pulled two more files out of his desk, quickly scanning both of them and handing one to Roy and the other to Riza. "We were asked for help in the investigation by a high-ranking couple within the Drachma government. That couple will be staying here posing as you two and you will return to Drachma as them." He cleared his throat and quickly drank a sip of water. "They are ranked high enough, that if you stay below the radar you won't have to worry about investigations or searches at the border." Roy nodded. "This will also give you better resources for gathering information." The blonde stepped forward.

"Permission to speak, sir!"

"What is it, Lieutenant?" General Grumman coughed.

"Not that I am complaining, but why were we the ones chosen sir?" Grumman chuckled.

"Look at the photos on the files." He pointed at the papers in her left hand. Both officers glanced through the paperwork. "You're most certainly not identical to them, but you are both outstanding soldiers who both look quite similar to the people in these photos and you two work together quite well." He shrugged. "My decision was quite easy, though it will be sad to miss our Sunday dinners first Lieutenant. I think you two will do an excellent job." He poured himself a glace of water. "Read over your profiles carefully, due to those two's political standing you will have to stay in character the whole time, to not arose suspicion. If you get caught we will have to deny sending you, or that you have any affiliation to the Amestrian government. You will take the fall. We cannot risk anymore tension between our two countries."

"Yes SIR!" Both Riza and Roy saluted in unison.

"The military will be putting your luggage together for you. Please wear what we send. We need you to look as much like them as you can. Please Show up here at Central tomorrow at 0500 sharp! Do not be late!" The aging General glanced at Mustang. "We have to get you your makeovers done in time to get you on the first train out." He wiped his forehead with a cloth he pulled from his pocket. "This is very important, so do your best! You are dismissed."

**Officer Apartments**

**Apartment 404**

Riza Carefully analyzed the photo laid out in front of her. _It's not too much of a change I suppose. This is going to be a bit odd. _She sat the photo down and began reading over the files of information on the person she was to become. She licked her thumb and began skimming through the pages. _I have to be an entirely different person! How am I going to do this!_ The sharpshooter rubbed her temples. _Pay attention Riza! You only have tonight and the four day train ride to get this down pat. I am not going to endanger Roy and blow this mission!_

Truthfully Riza hated undercover missions. She rather enjoyed easy-going desk work, and watching over her fearless leader from the shadows. She was a soldier, not an actress. _I guess it won't be so bad. At least I can still watch his back. _

**Officer Apartments**

**Apartment 793**

Roy looked down at the small photo on his rather messy table. He grinned smugly. _This will be easy! All I have to do is dress snappy and get a little scruffy! Finally a chance to see what I look like with facial hair!_ He rubbed his chin as he skimmed over his profile. "HA! I am married to Hawkeye!" His grin flipped into a frown. "Dang! This guy is way different then me! This mission is going to be very long!" He tossed the files on the ground next to his shoes. "This should still prove to be amusing; I will deal with this in the morning." The flame alchemist stretched and jumped into the shower.

**Chapter 1 End**

**Sorry that was way shorter than my usual chapter…… The next chapter I hope will be a tad bit longer. Please R&R! I want to know how I can approve. What would you readers like to see happen? Thank you for reading.**


	2. Checkmate

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Multi-tasking! YAY! 8D (just got caught up on the manga, playing WoW and making an Erza cosplay from Fairy Tail…… Anime Expo is just around the corner! TT3TT) I forgot how good the manga is. It's hard to tear myself away long enough to write a new chapter. I remember why I love Roy/Ai so much! XD. Forgive me for the slow beginning, it will pick up. Plot will soon arrive! Please feel free to drop me an email if there is something wrong with my fanfiction or something you would like to see happen. Peace out!**

A special TY to Favilla and koku1995 who have reviewed! I really appreciate your kind words! I will do my absolute best to fulfill your requests! XD I think you both will really enjoy what I have planned! Ty for all your kind support! I hope to hear from you more as the story progresses. 8D

No lemon this time! Lol!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own FMA, only this congregation of word spew, also known as Fanfiction._

**Previously: Roy and Riza were ordered on an undercover diplomatic mission to Drachma. They are to play as a married couple while uncovering the mystery of the missing women and hopefully prevent a war from breaking out between Amestris and Drachma. **

**Romance Within The Ranks**

**Chapter 2**

**Checkmate**

**Central Headquarters**

Riza sipped down her morning coffee while waiting outside of her grandfather's office. She closed her eyes, taking in the alluring aroma of the coffee. _The Colonel is still not here and it's almost the time the General allotted. _She was so distracted within her thoughts and rather bland coffee that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her.

"Good morning Elizabeth!" She jumped a little and twisted around to Salute.

"Good morning, Sir!" He smiled.

"As formal as ever I see!" Grumman chuckled a little, sliding his hands into his pockets. "You ready to go? I can take you down to get ready while we wait on our Colonel." She nodded and followed the old General into a room just a few doors down from where she had been standing. "The outfit is set out on the desk over there." The old bespectacled man pointed at a desk in the left corner of the room."When you're done changing, just throw you uniform in the locker over there and go to the main conference room." General Grumman waived and closed the door on his way out. The blonde sharpshooter unbuttoned her jacket and folded it neatly on the desk. _I wonder what the damage is._ She ran her fingers over the outfit and cringed. _You have got to be kidding me! I can't wear this!_ She sighed to herself and reluctantly changed._ Thankfully it's cold up north and I will get to wear a jacket most of the time._

**Central Headquarters**

True to his custom, Mustang was late. The dark haired man paced next to the spot he was told to show at. _Usually Hawkeye would be out here waiting just to scold me, "Your behavior is very unbecoming of a Colonel, sir!" _He laughed to himself. _They must have had her start getting ready._ He jumped when a hand reached out and grasped his shoulder.

"Ahh! Colonel you're here at last. Go into room 107 and change quickly. Once you are done please meet down in the main conference room." General Grumman smiled. "If you finish early we can perhaps have one more game of chess before you leave."

Roy Grinned. "Yes sir!" He turned sharply on his heel, down the hall and into room 107.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riza poked her head out of the room to make sure no one was wandering the halls. Much to her displeasure she heard Her Colonel's voice and quickly shut the door. The blonde pressed her ear up to the door and listened as his footsteps stopped. After a few seconds she heard a door to the room next to her open and shut. The Lieutenant sighed in relief and made her way to the conference room, where they would finish making her look similar to her Drachma persona.

"Oh you're here!" the young woman smiled. "First lieutenant Hawkeye, please take a seat over there." She pointed at a chair. "We are going to have to dye that hair of yours. If you wouldn't mind….." Riza nodded and unclipped her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. "Alright then let's get started!" The blonde plopped herself down in the chair and prepared for the worst.

Throughout most of her life she had kept her hair short. It was more logical; it didn't snarl, stayed out of her face, took no time at all and was easier to keep clean. It was completely idealistic. Only in the last few years had she finally allowed it to grow, after hearing her Colonel talking to Maes about how he'd preferred women with longer hair. She hated change, and now she was forced to undergo it once again. She glanced at her watch._ Where is Mustang? He should be here by now._ The hairdresser began blowing out her hair. She sighed. _I wish he would be punctual just once._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flame alchemist Tugged at his suit jacket and grinned. _This look isn't half bad!_ He opened the door and began heading toward the main conference room. "Hey Mustang!" Hey looked over his shoulder and saw General Grumman flagging him down with a handkerchief. "Over here"

Roy filled his request and wandered over to the general's office. "Yes, Sir?" The bespectacled man laughed.

"Come play a round of chess with me."

"I don't believe we have the time, sir."

"Nonsense! They just started on Elizabeth. We got an hour or so!" Roy defeated, shrugged and obliged the general. The match was as close as it ever was, Roy was focused. _I am gonna beat him once more to secure my previous victory!_ He began plotting his next move when the old man interrupted his thought process. "So, what do you think?" Roy straightened his back.

"Of what, Sir?" The old man chuckled and leaned in closer.

"Of what we talked about the last time you won." Roy became uncomfortable. _Kniving old man! Is this why he pulled me in here? _The Flame Alchemist could feel sweat forming on his brow. "What do you think of Elizabeth?" Roy tried to put on a cool face.

"I do not believe that's an appropriate question to be asking me." Roy pulled at the top of his tie as if it were suddenly chocking him. "If you must know, she is a reliable and faithful underling." The general moved one of his pieces and leaned in even closer.

"Seriously, off the record." He twisted the end of his mustache. "How about taking her as your wife!? Like I said she would make an excellent first lady!" The Colonel never knew that the man in front of him could be so intimidating. A knock came from the office door, causing Roy to praise every omnipotent being he could think of.

"Sir, we are ready for the Colonel now!" The dark-haired man abruptly stood, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. The general frowned.

"I guess that means game over!" He began picking up the chess pieces. "That means you have this whole mission to mull over my question. He eyed the nervous Colonel. "I won't be forgetting." He pointed to his head. "It's like a steel trap! I never forget!" Roy threw the old man a weak smile.

"I bet." He waived and allowed the young lady to walk him to the main conference room. He scanned the young lady over. _She's kind of cute!_ "So…" The young girl looked over at him.

"Yes, sir?" Roy rubbed his unshaven chin.

"How about when I get back from a mission, you and I get dinner sometime." The girl's face went a bright shade of magenta.

"Sir!" She closed her eyes and pointed at the door next to them. "They will help you in there." She turned on her heel and sped walked in the opposite direction. Roy chuckled to himself. _Must be shy!_ His usual smirk stained his face. The dark-haired man reached for the door handle, but it twisted open before his fingers could even graze the knob. His cool smirk melted off as he found himself face-to-face with his angry lieutenant.

"It's about time sir!" His eyes ran up and down her body, unbelieving of what he was seeing. There was his Lieutenant in a rather form-fitting long red dress with an elegant slit up the right side and nice leather jacket. Her hair was now a lovely golden blonde, almost brown color and wavy. _She looks……well nice…… _"Sir, what are you staring at!? You have to go get ready!" Riza blushed violently as she shoved him into the room.

"Lieutenant! You look….." Roy grinned.

"Not now! I am going to read up on the mission some more. I will be in the office when you're done, we can head to the station." The sharpshooter cut him off and shut the door as quickly as possible.

After The Colonel was finished he met his lieutenant in their office. She looked up from her newspaper when she heard the door slide open. "Sir we should really get going." Her sharp eyes scanned over her Colonel taking in his appearance. His suit wasn't that big of a surprise, he was always a snappy dresser, but his slicked back hair now had more of a brownish tint and those green contacts. "You look really nice sir!" He grinned. _I wonder if I can make even Hawkeye loose her cool this trip. She is always so uptight._ He chuckled out loud. "What's so funny sir." He could feel her gaze scowling at him.

"Nothing,......_Riza!"_ She huffed and folded her newspaper. He smirked. _One point to me! Riza zero! This is gonna be fun._

"It's First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Sir!" The flame alchemist shook his finger at her.

"Not this time!" He quickly skimmed through the paperwork he had received. "It's now,…..Anya Ivanov!" (**A/N: I figured in the manga the Drachmians looked like Russians, so I went with it….sorry if it's weird.) **He laughed at her scowl. "Don't be so stiff, let's relax a bit!"

"Well _Boris_ Ivanov, we really must get to the train station soon. It's almost o-seven hundred." Roy cringed at the name he had been given. "We do not have time to loosen up!" Roy grabbed his luggage and Riza's.

"Let's go Anya!" She wore her classic frown and followed her commanding officer. _This is going to be a long mission._

**End Chapter 2**

Sorry if it's boring I just have a lot of setting up to do before it will start to get eventful. I hope they were not OOC! D8 lol! Please let me if you see any errors I would love to fix them! (perfectionist) Thank you all for reading! I hope to hear from you! Your comments are most appreciated! Next chapter, what will Riza do stuck in a small compartment with Roy for four days? Well, wait and see! See you next chapter for the train ride! X3

~Kannami! 83


	3. Trapped Part 1

**A/N: I am very sorry for the update taking a while to come out. My hand started acting funny and then the next thing I know it became absolutely useless. Lol it's really hard to type with just one hand. My left hand is happily nested in a lovely wrist splint. Typing is kinda challenging! Lol! Ty all for being so patient, I really appreciate everyone's reviews on the previous chapters. Just a warning I am having a bit of a hard time staying in character, this may be slightly OOC. I am going to be submitting this fiction to a beta (I will find one) who can help me keep things as close as possible. Lol! Any volunteers? So no fear, there will be revisions on this chapter and the previous ones….just gimme some time! **

A special TY to Nara Temari, Kakashifan915, and of course koku1995 for all of your support! I am glad you appreciate this fiction. I will do my best to get the next chapter up and running for you soon! I hope you continue to read my word spew! 8D

No lemon this time! Lol!

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own FMA, only this congregation of word spew, also known as Fanfiction._

**Previously: Roy and Riza met at headquarters and got their "Makeovers" Shortly after Roy (who was late) finished, they made their way to the train station to begin their mission.**

**Romance Within The Ranks**

**Chapter 3**

**Trapped Part 1**

**Train to Briggs**

**Day 1: Awkward**

Riza grimaced as Roy began to snore. _He doesn't take this mission seriously at all. He knows the risks. _She sighed loudly waking Mustang from his awkward slumber. She nudged his foot with hers. "Sir!" He jolted upward.

"What is it?" His tone was low and annoyed. Riza's eye twitched.

"Do you understand the gravity of this mission?" The Flame Alchemist closed his eyes and scratched at the side of his nose.

"Yes." The blonde gritted her teeth, her fingers itching to withdraw her weapon.

"I suggest you learn your role in all of this, sir!" Mustang groaned and pulled out his paperwork."Thank you, sir!" Roy rubbed his temples.

"Hawkeye!" The sharpshooter cringed inwardly at her name. "Enough of this "_sir_" business for now please! It's giving me a headache!" Riza's face was as stoic as usual. She began reading further, making notes of all the important facts in order of relevance. The Flame Alchemist tried to read the paperwork, but the woman in front of him was far too distracting. It had been years since he had really seen her dressed up like this, it was kind of nice. Riza could feel his eyes watching her and would occasionally look up, causing his gaze to quickly drop back down to his paperwork. After an hour of dodging glances, Riza finally grew tired of his games. The blonde reached into the side of her jacket and pulled out one of her beloved handguns.

"Sir?" she placed a towel over her lap and pulled out a weapon cleaning kit from her bag. Roy looked up from his work.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Her fingers worked diligently, dismantling her weapon with ease.

"Is something the matter? You seem terribly distracted." The colonel slouched in his seat a little.

"No. Not really." He yawned and stretched his arms. "I thought I asked for a break from all this "sir" business." Riza's gaze lifted from her dismantled weapon and fell upon his. Roy's face became serious as they sat staring into each other's eyes for a few moments. The sharpshooter snapped her gun back together breaking the silence and tension between the two.

"That hardly seems proper." The blonde lowered her eyes and focused on rubbing the chrome of her weapon with the towel on her lap. Roy huffed and folded his arms. "You're behaving strangely, sir." His eyes followed her hand closely as she slid her gun into its Hollister inside her jacket.

"I am just tired I suppose." He leaned his head against the window. "Reading paperwork is tiresome." Riza sighed. _He is the same old same old. I am reading way too much into his behavior._ Riza stiffened her shoulders._ This is going to be a long train ride._

"Just focus, Sir. It won't be long till we get to Briggs."

**Train to Briggs**

**Day 2: Interrogation**

Roy couldn't help but smile at his Lieutenant's sleeping habits. She seemed to be as stiff in her sleep as she was when she was awake. She slept with her shoulders back, head straight and legs stiff and together, almost one could say at attention. She stirred a little and began to shiver. _I cannot believe how quickly the temperature drops in just a day or so. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought we were in an entirely different season. _ Colonel Mustang slowly removed his jacket and draped it over Riza's sleeping body. She slowly stopped shivering and fell into a deeper slumber.

She awoke a few hours later to a rather intriguing site. The colonel was quietly reading though his reports, he was actually working without the aid of her gun in his face. She didn't even have to nag him once. She chuckled inwardly. _This is nice._ The sharpshooter rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _What's this?_ Her fingers glided down the collar of his jacket._ This is….his jacket!_ She could feel her cheeks warming into a slight blush. Riza banished to blush from her face and began folding his jacket. Roy sighed loudly and looked up from his work.

"You're up!" Riza yawned, running her fingers through her golden locks, abolishing the bed head that had seemed to have taken over.

"Thank you, Sir!" Riza passed him the folded jacket avoiding eye contact with her superior. Roy nodded and resumed memorizing his part. Riza began shuffling through her bags, looking for her profile as well, when her stomach gurgled. She paused, but only for a moment as a hesitant blush colored her cheeks. The Colonel looked over at her.

"You hungry lieutenant?" The sharpshooter's face turned a shade darker.

"It has been since lunch yesterday." She paused and trailed off. "I will be more than fine, Sir." His eyes caught hers for just a moment. The dark haired man smiled warmly and passed his subordinate a sandwich.

"Here, try this it's really not much." She graciously took the sandwich and began un-wrapping it.

"Thank you, sir." Her stomach gurgled happily as she took her first bite. _Turkey? He remembered?_ Her mind drifted to a place in her past, allowing a slight smile to show upon her lips. Roy grinned. Riza's eyes darted out the window. Roy placed his paperwork down onto the seat next him and pulled out his own sandwich. _I Think it's about time I broke this tension._

"This mission…" He bit down on his sandwich and paused to chew. "Why is it making you this nervous?" She froze. Roy lifted his brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." She quickly regained her composure. "I am not nervous. I simply wish you wouldn't be so light-hearted about this mission."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes, Sir!" Roy sighed, taking another bite out of his lunch.

"You're a terrible liar." The lieutenant was taken aback, but hid her feelings under her stoic mask. Her fierce eyes met his. Her forceful gaze pounded itself in his skull.

"I am nervous" He felt as though her words were choking him. "I am nervous; we are headed into enemy territory with no back up." She swallowed hard keeping her emotions buried under her mask. "If we are caught we will be thrown away like garbage. Amestris will deny us." She broke her gaze, glancing at the hillside outside of the train. "Sir, how can you not be?" Roy searched her face looking for any emotion what-so-ever. He found none; her face was as plain as her voice.

"I Never said I wasn't." The blonde closed her eyes and breathed. _At least I know he is trying to take this seriously._ _Perhaps this won't be that bad?_

**End Chapter 3**

**I feel this chapter was a bit cruddy…….Things should get better after we hit Briggs. Sorry for the long wait on the update. Only one of my hands is working I know this is way too slow but I think it's necessary. Hopefully this chapter conveyed the uneasiness that I wanted it to. Two more days in close quarters, Can Riza and Roy handle it???? Any advice, comments, concerns, or meaningless conversation? Feel free to throw your opinions this way! Much luv**

**~Kannami**


End file.
